Sue Bob Murphy, Phineas T. Ratchet and Rob gets Recess Kids arrested/Grounded
Cast *Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy *Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet *Alan as Rob *Eric as TJ Detweiler *Paul as Vince LaSSao and Gumball Watterson *Julie as Spinelli *Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Sue Bob's dad *Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald *Wiseguy as Police Officer *Catherine as Sue Bob's mum *Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Transcript At the village, Sue Bob Murphy was feeling grumpy about TJ and the Gang. Sue Bob: Man! I hate TJ and the Gang so much because they always get me into trouble with my teacher and my parents! All of them whomp! Just then, Phineas T. Ratchet walked in with Rob. Ratchet: So, Sue Bob? What's up? Sue Bob: TJ and the Gang got me into trouble with my teacher and my parents one too many times. Ratchet: What?! Oh no! This is so stupid! Sue Bob: And who's that guy over there? Ratchet: It's my new friend Rob, he's from the world where Gumball lives. Sue Bob: Ah Rob, you want to join in? Rob: Sure! Also, I hated those Recess kids! Sue Bob: Do you mean TJ and the Gang? Rob: Of course! They're nothing but brats! Sue Bob: Shall we litter the coke on the street? Rob: Good idea! Let's do it! Ratchet: Those morons will be going to jail! Hahahahahaha! So Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob littered the coke on the street. Sue Bob: Now to distract TJ and the Gang! So Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob began to distract TJ and the Gang. Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob: Yoohoo, TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus! Come and see us! Then TJ and the Gang turned up. Rob: And now, we're out of here! Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob rushed away. Then TJ and the Gang noticed that someone littered the coke on the street. TJ: Hey, who littered the coke on the street? Vince: It must be some culprit who did this! Spinelli: Why someone ought to meet my friend Madame Fist for this! Gretchen: Yeah, someone will be caught redhanded. Mikey: Shall we solve the case? Gus: That's a good idea, Mikey! Let's go solve the case! Suddenly, the police car came, and then the police officer confronted TJ and the Gang. Police Officer: Freeze, kids! You six are under arrest for littering the coke on the street! TJ: But officer, we didn't do it! Vince: It was laying here when we were walking by! Spinelli: We're innocent, we tell you! Gretchen: Spinelli's right. We did nothing wrong. Mikey: I agree. We're good kids. Gus: And we haven't done anything wrong! Police Officer: I don't care! Get into the police car right now! All of you are going to jail for a long long long long long long long long long time! TJ and the Gang got into the police car. Police Officer: And you're staying in the police car! Then the police officer got into the police car and drove off to jail, as TJ and the Gang screamed with dismay. TJ and the Gang: NOOOOOOOOOOO! We've been framed! Then the police officer dragged TJ and the Gang into jail and then he showed them the cell. Police Officer: This is your jail cell! Go there right now! TJ and the Gang walked into the cell, and the police officer closed the bars and walked away. TJ and the Gang were crying. TJ: I can't believe we got arrested for something that we didn't do. Vince: Neither can I. Spinelli: Now we're stuck in jail. Gretchen: Somebody framed us. Mikey: This is going to be torture. Gus: Our parents will be worried about us. Then suddenly, TJ snapped. TJ: Wait a minute! Spinelli: What is it, Teej? TJ: It was that troublemaker Sue Bob Murphy who teamed up with Phineas T. Ratchet and Rob and littered the coke on the street and got us arrested! Vince: What?! No! It can't be! Spinelli: Not that Sue Bob again! Gretchen: I can't believe that ghastly girl caused trouble for us. Mikey: She's brought in Phineas T. Ratchet and Rob to cause trouble for us! Gus: They made so mad! Sue Bob's bad as Gelman! TJ: That's it, they are in so much trouble now! We are busting out of here! TJ and the Gang charged towards the bars and they broke them down. Then TJ and the Gang came out of jail. Meanwhile, at the park, Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob cheered. Sue Bob: Yay, we did it! We got TJ and the Gang arrested! Rob: Yippee! Let's celebrate! Ratchet: Those creeps won't be foiling our plans now! Suddenly, TJ and the Gang came, and they were furious. TJ: Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob, how dare you get us arrested by littering the coke on the street?! Vince: You know you can't do that at all! Spinelli: You're going to meet my good friend Madame Fist! Gretchen: Sue Bob, you should be ashamed of yourself for framing us! Mikey: Ratchet, you are a disgrace to this city! Gus: And Rob, you're my least favourite character! You always cause trouble for Gumball, and you whomp! TJ: That's it! Sue Bob, go home while I call your parents! Ratchet, go home while I call your mother! And Rob, go home while I call Gumball! Sue Bob, Ratchet and Rob: (in Umbrella, Cheese ball, and Moon's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! At Sue Bob's house, Sue Bob's parents scolded Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you get TJ and his friends arrested?! You know that they are good kids! Sue Bob: But mum and dad, I hate those guys, besides, they are nothing but brats! Sue Bob's mum: I don't care! You are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket scolded Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you get TJ and his friends arrested?! You know that they are good kids! Ratchet: But mom, I hate those kids, besides, they are nothing but brats! Madame Gakset: I don't care! You are grounded for a week! Go to your room now! Phineas T. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! At Gumball's house, Gumball Watterson scolded Rob. Gumball: Rob, how dare you ground the Recess kids?! You know that they are one of my favorite characters from Recess! Rob: But Gumball, I hate those Recess kids, besides, they are nothing but brats! Gumball: I don’t care! You are grounded until Recess gets a reboot! Go to your room now! Rob went up to this room, crying in Michael Scott's voice. Rob: No, God! No, God! Please! No! No! No! Noooooooooooooooooooooo! Category:Sue Bob Murphy Gets Grounded Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Rob gets grounded